Paranormal Activities: a Kuroshitsuji fanfic
by GNXmike
Summary: Changed the title again XD But anyway, an investigation of a series of paranormal crimes, stimulates an odd relationship between Sebastian and... Undertaker? And Ciel won't like this... Warnings! mpreg kinda, violence/gore, peril, Rated M later on...
1. Revelation

The Dark Side of the Aurora Society

I changed this title, it's better than the previous one XD The story has some cuteness and fluff, but some action and peril u Okay um... I don't know what to say again and I'm just blabbering off XD Here we go!

Warnings for later chapters! sexual themes, violence, genderbending, whatever, whatever!

* * *

Chapter I: Revelation...

There have been some terrible, awful, dreadful... and weird/crazy crimes coming up lately. All over Europe as a matter of fact, even Slavic nations were affected by the strange seem of related crimes. Great Britain seemed to be struck the worst. Many of the citizens of London were scrambling in the streets, either trying to stock up on food, digging underground bunkers, or packed to flee to Brixton or somewhere "safe".

The Phantomhive Manor did not awake to a peaceful morning. The servants had stayed up the entire night hiding behind a fortress of overturned tables, with their heads armed with pots and holding riffles out randomly. Sebastian had come to find they had worried themselves into sleep. He awoke them, only to be nearly shot at...

At breakfast, Ciel was reading the newspapers about the recent unusual crimes that were becoming an epidemic. He didn't have to know that the town was under duress from the papers, just seeing it in his servants was enough. "Sebastian" starts the young earl, "this story, these stories, this sounds more like hoaxes than something legitimately true. Crimes like these many times are distractions or fabrications that politicians use to cover their asses".

"Indeed young master," Sebastian starts, preparing the tea. "indeed they are. And your right to call them stories rather than actual crimes. Humans are so easily manipulated with fear. The slightest thing beyond their comprehension draws fear out of them. However, should something beyond human influence is involved, then we would need to examine these 'stories' closer" "possibly" Ciel scowls, "nothing is really sensible, I have no doubt that these a phony crimes; I mean, in this story, a man that was the butler of the Hailey's was found robbed and sliced into two. One half missing of course... However, when the half body was found, it is said to be reforming, organs, bones, flesh and all. No press was allowed to see the reviving corpse since the police confiscated it" "is that so?" the butler inquires pouring tea. "Yes, strange enough, the butler is a demon..."

"... PARDON?" Ciel turns to see Sebastian was startled some. "Yes" Ciel replies, "the victim is reported to be a demon. And of course that's rousing even more noise from the citizens" Sebastian quickly regains his composure and finishes Ciel's tea and places by his meal. However, Ciel knew the butler was unnerved for that moment. The demon butler of Hailey was an old, powerful demon, greater than even Sebastian was. So how could he become a victim of any crime? Unless... "Young master, I believe that, there may be more to these estranged crimes..." Sebastian says with some seriousness.

"Not you too! You can't possibly believe this..." starts the disbelieving boy, searching to find one of many "unbelievable" crimes, "I mean look, a robber swallowed several thousand pounds worth of jewelry. He evades cops' gunfire as his whole head was "bullet proof"" "I know, a bullet proof head doesn't make sense unless he was wearing a helmet" replies the butler, trying to make sense of it all, "and of course you would think the police would have aimed for his chest or-" "what chest?" Ciel rudely cuts in, "there was no chest to fire at. He was just a head!"... Sebastian was completely at a loss of words. "So let me get this straight, young master" starts a "now I don't even believe this shit" butler, "you're telling me a "head" walked somehow into a fine jewelers, "swallowed" thousands of pounds worth of fine jewelry, and as the cops tried to shoot, it, the bullets bounced off...?" "Correct" Ciel's answer was short.

"... I see" The butler was not happy about dealing with this one. "So the queen I assume..." "Yes," Ciel answers, "We must see Undertaker first. He will know what's really going on, or can give us a good hint. Like I said, none of this is real, and we'll find the invisible thread soon enough..."

* * *

They arrive at Undertaker's for a very... um... interesting experience. They heard some heavy, heavy laughter coming from the old morgue, the hysterical laugh could only belong to one individual. Ciel and Sebastian enter the shop, looking around for Undertaker. His laughter was echoing from the back of the shop. In investigating, the young earl and his trusty butler found the corky old mortician, bellowing against the surgical table, covered in a white cloth. What could have done this?

"Undertaker" the unamused Ciel starts, "I need answers, and-" "you won't have to make me laugh!" the mortician cries, trembling as if a nervous wreck... which he kinda was... "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-! Oh my! I-I-I'm crackin' up today, maybe it was breakfast, or I drank the wrong substance instead of my tea, or even more so, all those years of formaldehyde has finally rotted my brains out!" The Undertaker never was a fully sane man, but... this was unusual behavior... EVEN for Undertaker. "U-Undertaker?" starts a now warily Ciel, "is... everything alright?" Undertaker turns to face Ciel, his wild, beady eyes glowing bright, his unsavory grin freakingly wide. In a split, he zoomed cloooose up to Ciel's face, grasping his shoulders in the process. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS GOING TO ASK, MY YOUNG EARL! I CAN'T TELL IF THE SKY'S BELOW US, WHICH WAY IS SIDEWAYS OR EVEN IF I'M REALLY SEEING YOU BEFORE ME! YOU MAY VERY WELL BE MY IMAGINATION!" It seemed, he finally flipped, the Undertaker, finally flipped all the way... "Let me know I haven't lost my mind, and all the information is yours!"

Ciel quickly backs away and straighten his clothes so he could look dignified again. "Then what's eating you like this?" he asks bluntly and quite emotionless... for now. "My CLIENTS! Th-Th-They are... here! And a part of them here, there's one in a jar, and I think this corpse is a pond... And I can't see my other client!" Undertaker's words were spoken unclear and jittering. He couldn't stop trembling and he really looked mad (crazy). Ciel looks into a coffin... to see only a leg. "Oh god!" Ciel cries, "master?" the butler questions, "just a leg is in here..." Ciel answers, "Undertaker, I didn't think though something like this would freak you out" Ciel goes to feel the leg... but feels another as brushes by- nothing? "..." Ciel randomly reaches into the coffin, feeling a full complete body in there... but only the leg was visible. "W-What?"

"That's nothing my dear! Look" Undertaker opens a jar revealing... a pool of something... gross. "OH MY BLOODY GOD!" Ciel gags at the sight, "Master... I... ugh-!" Sebastian nearly vomits. "That's not the worst part..." Undertaker says, casually knocking the jar over. Before anyone can protest, the fluid spills out, every drop has a magnetic attraction to each other, and spills out, despite the shape of the jar. As it spills, it took the shape of a complete, solid, woman. Sebastian had never had his stomach to turn... until seeing that. "You all think this is bad, look at this!" Undertaker snatches away the white surgical sheet covering a body... however with the sheet gone, the body was gone. "But... is it invisible?" Ciel questions, his voice now rattling. "It changes it's mind, sometimes visible, sometimes not. Sometimes it's here and sometimes not!" Undertaker cries, poking the body to feel it was there this time. However, Undertaker pokes a place triggering the body to turn visible, revealing a young man.

"It-I-I-It's back!" Ciel points in fright... Undertaker backs away from the corpse, only in time to see the head fall to the side, the radiant eyes popping open staring Undertaker straight in the eye...

In less than a second, the front door busts down as Undertaker soars out the door head first screaming, while Ciel and Sebastian fought to be the second one out. They ran to the end of the block screaming hysterically, causing the bystanders around to scream and run off in hysteria, believing something ghastly just happened. "So... what's in there? Its all real?" goes a panting Undertaker... "I don't know, but I saw with my own eyes... that" Sebastian says quite out of breath. "But still, we must go back" Ciel starts, despite his fear and nerves, he was thinking like a detective.

"That is evidence of these paranormal events, we must secure what we have. Every time the police confiscate evidence, no detective or aristocrats or anyone is allowed near it" "Young earl," starts a scared shitless Undertaker, "I will NOT set foot in that shop!" "I haven't seen anything like that, IN hell even" Sebastian adds, "what are you all, chicken?" Ciel notes, "If it means saving my life, then yes!" Undertaker rebuts. Ciel sighs and shakes his head, "Fine, I'll investigate it myself! Come Sebastian" "Yes my master" Sebastian stands to follow his master back to the shop. Undertaker did not want to be left alone on the streets. He shrugs and decides to follow them.

As they make their way back... ALL the bodies were gone. As if they got up and walked away... or just vanished. Ciel was terribly startled and faint, Sebastian was quite unnerved, but Undertaker nearly passes out, his heart nearly goes into cardiac arrest. "UNDERTAKER!" Ciel and his butler cried. Sebastian catches Undertaker before he could fall to the floor. "I... I don't feel well..." says a weary mortician. "I suppose it was best we DIDN'T catch them?" Sebastian starts, "If they awakened with us present, they could have been violent, or killed us some way". As much Ciel didn't want to, he had to agree to that. "Well then, let's make it back to the manor. Bring Undertaker, we'll need him as much as he'll need us..." "With pleasure, master" Sebastian was always a gentleman, even during a time of crisis. He lifts the poor old mortician into his arms and headed to the carriage and took everyone home.

Ciel wasn't comfortable with Undertaker's head resting on his lap. He wasn't even comfortable with bringing him home. But aside from that, Ciel begins to ponder... and wonder. What could all this mean? Believe it or not, he already came to a revelation that could very well serve as a clue. 'Every time the POLICE confiscated evidence, they wouldn't let anyone near it, no examiners, annalists, detectives, not even aristocrats. It made him wonder, 'whoever is behind these crimes, the cops might be covering them and are possibly paid off'. Many questions would soon be answered, once they arrive at the Phantomhives...

* * *

That's it for now! Lemme know what you think plz! and review too! It soon gets kinky... reeeeeeally kinky OuO' so stay tuned!

~GNXmike


	2. The Living Dead

YAY chapter 2!

Well, I jumped up and wrote my worst story ever, a Grand Chase fanfic. It was for my mom who's a big Grand Chase fan, and it just, didn't go over well with anyone :( Luckily mom didn't read it yet, so I'll go and fix it. That'll be a while though, I need to update "The Night Tears Fall" first so... Hope this chapter makes up for my crappy writing on that GC fic and "The Odd Couple" fic X(

Oh and in the last chapter, the head that swallowed several thousand pounds of jewelry, I meant british pounds, like dollars. It swallowed several thousand dollars worth of jewelry.

'Nuff about my wacky life, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter II: The Living Dead...

Safe and sound our earl is at the Phantomhive manor... _well_... safe anyway. It doesn't sit well with him that things will be sane in his _already_ curious manor, with Undertaker present. Ciel was in his office trying to assess the happenings of the day. Such a bizarre, twisted and mad experience, those bodies did not belong to dead people, **IF** they were people, that much Ciel understood. '_Those bodies..._' Ciel thinks to himself, '_Undertaker was attending and prepping them and apparently, they had long been driving him mad, before our visit... hmm... who brought them to Undertaker to begin with?_' Then it clicks, whoever dropped them off at Undertaker's is a clue. Ciel gets up to find Sebastian immediately.

Sebastian was preparing dinner and had a little something special in mind for their unexpected guest. "We need to speak with Undertaker now" Ciel starts astutely "I think I've figured something that will solve a huge part of the truth behind these paranormal events" "Would it be inquiring who dropped off those bodies at Undertaker's?" Ciel was amazed with Sebastian. He already came to that conclusion, and more so, knew Ciel came to the same conclusion. "Well eh, yes quite frankly... where is Undertaker?" Ciel asks suspiciously.

Ciel goes looking for Undertaker, since Sebastian seemed aloof of his whereabouts. He checks the living room and guestrooms; then it comes to Ciel, knowing Undertaker, he's probably snooping around somewhere he shouldn't be. A nervous stomach tightens as Ciel makes his way to his office. Sure enough, he catches Undertaker reading something, and decides to keep quiet too see what he was up to. Undertaker giggles some, reading Vincent Phantomhive's diary. "Oh the lies mortals will concoct to serve as their life story" he mutters. He knew the Phantomhive's very well, but there was a lot mystery to him still. "Gregor?" That name rings a bell, as he remember estranged reapers speaking of him before.

"What are you doing?" Ciel speaks bluntly, shocking the old mortician out of his wits. In all in the same second, Undertaker spins around and had the book back on the shelf. "W-Well let's not get all antsy about it young earl" Undertaker starts in a hurry, not wanting to face his prying "I was only searching for clues, wondering if this ties into the Phantomhives at all now lets go and see what delectable meal your butler has created" he sings on the last note and drags Ciel out of the office.

They are at the dinner table, served with Sebastian's warm meal. Undertaker looks down at the plate made up of a veal tartare, steamed vegetables and stuffed zucchini, all of which he hated. Sebastian smiles, he deliberately prepared this for dinner to get a reaction from his master and Undertaker. '_Yeek! I hate vegetables..._' Ciel and Undertaker think, their childish nature manifests mentally. Ciel nibbles on his broccoli, which was dressed with a sweet and sour mock-Asian sauce that made things more edible for his palette. Undertaker, was another story. He especially hated steamed, crunchy vegetables and he wasn't a fan of raw meats of any kind. He nibbles bits on the vegetable parts, clearly struggling with his meal like a spoiled child told to finish his plate.

Ciel decides to end this discussion about he and Undertaker not liking veggies with more pressing issues. "So Undertaker" he starts, "First off, its a pleasure to have you for dinner. Secondly, about today, after pondering some of these other events of paranormal activity, it comes to me that in order for me to solve anything, I must get to the root or the foundation of it all" "brilliant observation" Undertaker replies, finding the conversation more satisfying than dinner. "Now, I thought about your obviously strange clients today, who performed that... _disappearing _act. I'd like to know who dropped them off" Undertaker pauses a minute before answering. "Actually, several people dropped those bodies off at different times. They all seemed like ordinary people".

Clever, this sounds even more so like a crime rather than an anomaly, as said in the papers; Ciel believes only a person of with a lot of funding and are involved with others of the same could pull off stunts like these. And they would pay some average person to do their dirty work so there wouldn't be a trace. "Can you describe any of these clients who dropped off the bodies?" Sebastian asks, he suspects that those who dropped off the bodies at Undertaker's _ARE _involved, but are made to look like average people.

Undertaker recalls them one at a time, "Well, my first client was the invisible body with the visible leg. A lady dropped that body off, dressed like some type of officer in blue, and wore dark glasses. Then later a young man that almost looked like a banker or tradesman, dressed in navy with a hat and dark specs, dropped off the body of the young man, which later turned invisible. The body that was a pool of blood was dropped off yesterday by a doctor of some sort, wanting me to discern any chemicals that may have melted this body into a pulp. Strangely, the doctor was blind, and wore black tinted specs..."

Sebastian thought about it and wonders, immediately sees a clue. "These people are not common people. I can say that because it appears they want to keep their identity concealed... with **dark tinted glasses**" "Hmm, is that so?" Ciel wonders. Even if that were a clue, how would they use that to discern the culprit, is the next question. "Undertaker" Ciel starts, finally finishing the broccoli on his plate, "This is my main question. What can you tell me anything about just the anomalies reported in the recent papers? Is there anything that seems to be connect them all or, are they independent of each other?"

Undertaker smiles, as if he had answer. "Ah yes my young earl, all of these events are connected one way or another, and it's **not** to commit mass crimes, such as that 'bullet-proof, head robber'. We must observe not the crimes committed, but the _supernatural_ aspect, which is really the bottom-line. All of these crimes are to test the functions of bending natural law, thereby using paranormal/supernatural forces for the purpose of control. This is not the job of one or two people, nor crime lords either. The use of science and technology to develop these supernatural fiends is too advanced and expensive. It sums to a trinity of sorts behind all of this, political, scientific persons". "Then you mean a _duo_" Ciel asks curiously, "No, it's a trinity. Although, I can't definitively say what the third factor is... it must be something or _someone _involved with the supernatural... like an angel or demon or, perhaps even a grim reaper"

Ciel heard quite a bit, and some things were becoming clearer to see. The bottom line is, this is all about gaining a power over people that would be pretty invincible. The issue is, how to get to the root of it now? "Undertaker" Ciel starts, his plate finally clean, "uh, I'd like to know if you would be expecting more strange clients, since those that have disappeared?..." "Of course" Undertaker unnervingly grins brightly, considering the situation. "I hope to be able to perform my own little autopsy on one of those anomaly bodies. They intrigue me _quite_ a bit, hehehe". Ciel kinda rolls his eyes, then stares at Undertaker's under eaten meal.

Sebastian then comes with dessert, "I prepared an original this time, I call it Vanille de'petit four Bonaparte torte of lemon" they were little vanilla iced, crunchy bone shaped desserts. "Bonaparte is only a play on words" Sebastian says as he serves them. Undertaker loved the crunchy dessert, not a surprise. "I see you're more fond of dessert than main course" Sebastian says, "the vegetables were a little too crunchy and hard to chew for me, and I'm not fond of meats either" the mortician bluntly replies, while crunching on his dessert. Sebastian just smiled, and mentally chuckled. There was something adorable about Undertaker and his antics to Sebastian. Ciel was no fool, he detected it, especially with the making of the bone shaped desserts.

"A_hem_" Ciel clears his throat, stating his plan of action, "Undertaker, I'll need your assistance. I want you to inquire the sources of the next breed of bizarre clientele that comes in. All we really need is one good lead, and then Sebastian and I will take care of the rest" Undertaker nods with accepts, "That's perfectly fine with me, nothing should go wrong. Stop by my shop next week, and I'll have the requested information... for a good price, of course" "Undertaker, you said this would be free" Ciel protests, but Undertaker just giggles, "I said asking me about the atypical bodies was free. This is a new deal, therefore requires payment..." Ciel grumbles about it, but doesn't mind it. Sebastian would take care of Undertaker's payment, he always does efficiently. Of course, Sebastian was good at it because he loved making the old man laugh. It turns him on _every_ time.

* * *

The following day comes and goes, but so far, nothing strange. Quite strangely, nothing happens for a week of time. Not only did Undertaker did not collect any "strange" bodies, nowhere in Britain, France, Germany or anywhere else had those paranormal events and crimes anymore it seemed. As a matter of fact, Ciel and Sebastian came by Undertaker's _twice_, and never was a strange body left at Undertaker's again.

It had been almost three weeks now, and Undertaker had nearly forgotten about his assignment. He had only two clients today dropped off by a weeping woman in red wearing shades, a young girl that was in a carriage accident and her older brother. Such a sad sight, two children never allowed to grow and blossom to contribute to society... or wreak havoc. However, Undertaker was very intrigued with certain gashes and cuts made into their heads, faces, and upper torso, such injuries that were responsible for their deaths. After some time spent on sowing their skin, filling their gashes and injuries, as well as embalming them, Undertaker laid both of them side by side, thinking of what color make up would mask the stitches and fills best.

He leaves the room and comes back... to see the bodies are _gone_. Undertaker nearly has a heart attack, as we do. "Dear lord!" he cries, he had never been so scared. He places his supplies down, and starts looking around the room, aimlessly. He turns to leave... and then see the two children once dead on the operating tables, now standing blocking the doorway, their stitched up faces and bodies contorted from carriage accident injuries. They had also become completely pale from hair to skin, and their eyes completely black.

Undertaker, is officially on the verge of cardiac arrest. At least last time this happened Ciel and Sebastian were with him, now he's alone. He summons his death scythe and grips the handle with a shaky hand. "I dare you to come any closer! Your already horrid fate will only get uglier..." He lifts his scythe menacingly, but that only triggers the living dead youngsters to walk forward, hands reaching for him. Undertaker freezes not knowing what to do, but as they were 4 feet from him, *SHWING!* Undertaker hacks the girl in a diagonal half, embalming fluid mixed with traces of blood spewing onto the floor. "You'd kill my sister?" the boy asks, void of emotion or soul, he comes for Undertaker, only to get beheaded by his death scythe. Undertaker gasps a few breaths before running out of the room to check on his other clients. To his fear, _ALL_ of his previous clients were hacked to bits in the front room of his shop. The sight of such dread, the smell of decay and formaldehyde makes Undertaker nearly vomit. He was weak only because of what just happened in the other room.

He races back to his back room, seeing the living dead children, lying on the operating tables, as if nothing happened. He falls up against the wall and slides to the floor, nearly breathless. He thinks to himself '_I'm hallucinating, its all in my mind, just... just..._' He's faint for a good reason. It could all be a nightmare he's having. Undertaker gets up, and treks quietly to see the front room again. He looks to see everything's normal. With a small sigh of relief, Undertaker walks in and sits on top a coffin, just trying to catch his breath. It seemed his mind was playing some very _unhealthy_ games on him.

The corky old mortician goes to get up, but hears something inside the coffin. '_Oh not again, please!_' He thinks, almost mouthing the words. He opens the coffin, seeing nothing, but... _something_ pushes him in it. Undertaker starts screaming and banging inside, totally hysterical now. The young girl and her brother were standing there, it appears _they_ were the ones to thrust Undertaker into his coffin. They then look up at a man dressed in a black suit and tie. "Very well done, young ones" he speaks eerily quiet, "now you may permanently return to your positions" The living dead children did so, returning to their operating tables, moving no more. The man levitates the coffin he's trapped Undertaker in, giggling about... "Now that phase **one** has proven to be successful, let's see how phase **two** will work out..." the man states, finally leaving the Undertaker's shop with his hostage, planning to do who knows what kind of madness...

* * *

I hope this chapter redeems me of some of the shitty work I've been doing lately ._.

Oh well, now the story is getting exciting O_O what's gonna happen to Undertaker? Are those paranormal activities starting up again? And next chapter turns rated M! It gets **_really_ **kinky 8'D Oh and I'm updating "The Night Tears Fall" really soon too!

Stay tuned!

~GNXmike


	3. The Deadly Living

Here I am with a new chapter of Paranormal Activities: a Kuroshitsuji fanfic!

I've been gone for long, so I'll start writing the chapters now XD Don't know what to say, so I'll shut up and let you all just read what I came up with next XD

* * *

Chapter III: The Deadly Living...

Its been four weeks, a whole month of no strange activities. Finnian was out gardening, being chased by bees in the process. Maylene was breaking everything she dusted, and swept the pieces under the main rug in the study. Bard was making beef wellington... using 7 TNT sticks of course. Tanaka was sitting in a corner sipping tea, totally being useless.

Ah yes, there was nothing but peace this Sunday morning. Ciel wakes up, feeling a bit defeated. He found nothing so far, and worst, nothing has happened for him to investigate. Scotland Yard recovered most all the data regarding these events and it was highly strange that even those in nobility weren't allowed any access to the artifacts. Sebastian has come to his room with breakfast and tea. "Good morning young master" Sebastian starts of laying the tray over the lap of the earl. "No cream?" Ciel bluntly asks, "Where's the cream?"

The scene momentarily switches to the kitchen where Maylene is hurriedly mopping the shattered porcelain pitcher, and Bardroy was cursing her out for dropping their last bit of cream in the manor.

Sebastian shrugs, "I believe Maylene had an accident, young master". Ciel rubs his temples with irritation. "I need cream this morning. I'm agitated beyond my limits. Tell Finnian to go purchase cream for my tea" "As you wish, master" Sebastian is calm and courteous as always... _for now_. Finny had no interest in leaving to pick up groceries, but it was either walk out the door and return with cream, or walk out the door and don't return at all. Well... He goes out alright, straight to the market, and then back through the door, but... with no cream. He has a reason to not to.

Maylene is the first to see Finnian return, "Finny! Back so-" "Du-da-dee-dow-dat-dat-deet-dat-!" Finnian wasn't trembling with fear, quivering in fright... his whole, bony body was having a frickin' 9.0 quake; the deranged expression on his face only enhances his morbid appearance. Maylene runs to Bardroy, crying "Finny! He's an undead! He's coming to feast on us, I KNOW it!" "What the fuckin' hell?!" goes our favorite potty mouth cook, looking out the door to see the zombie coming for his ass- uh I mean him too...

Sebastian waited patiently with Ciel for the cream for his tea when- "SEBASTIAN!" Bard and Maylene fought their way into Ciel's bedroom, frankly shocking to their master and butler. "What in heaven's name?!" Ciel cries, "Master! Finnian! He's a ghoul!" Maylene cries. Ciel starts rubbing his temples harder. His servants dun' did something stupid already, and its not even noon yet. Sebastian takes it upon himself to investigate it. He didn't need to look far, in comes... "Du-da-dee-dow-dat-dat-deet-dat-!"

Maylene and Bard all but flew south for the winter over Ciel's bed. Ciel just glares at the boy while Sebastian gets a firm grip of his shoulders. "Finnian" he says calmly and suavely, "_Finnian_... relax..." He does so, but still is in deep horrid fright. "Now, tell me what happened _this_ time" "Th-th-there's-s's a-a-a b-b-bo-d-d-dy w-w-with-th n-n-no-" It is clear that Finnian is out of his mind. "**Finnian**..." Sebastian stresses, "relax... now _calmly_ tell me what's wrong" Finnian was simply too shaken to speak. "You idiots" Ciel grumbles to his hiding staff, "Finnian is just scared silly... must I tell you everything?"

Sebastian just shakes his head and leaves his master to his deal with the peanut gallery, while he investigates what the hell scared Finnian like this...

* * *

The black clad butler is walking merrily along his trail, frankly thinking about the best way to prepare Ciel's soul once that time comes, just as any demon would. However, even as a demon, he didn't know he'd soon lose his appetite, and possibly his mind... and maybe a body part or two.

He's in town and notices there's not a trace of humans present. The butler now grows a tad bit worried. Just a tad. Well... it gets worse. Something suddenly grabs his ankle, causing him to look down to see, a withered hand and arm. That's it. A gasp is heard from the demon has he tries to shake it loose. It could be all in his imagination, but Sebastian could swear he heard the hand growl... like a hand would have a mouth XD. The demon is able to shake that thing hard enough to fling it across the street, allowing him to take off. He doesn't get too far. Sebastian, **the** great Sebastian, trips over and tumbles to the ground with a loud thud. He sits up, knowing something is wrong for him to trip up, and feels something else... He looks at his foot to see, a withered, decayed head swallowing his foot towards his ankle.

Words are TOTALLY beyond the demonic butler. Swiftly he summons four of his knives and fires them at the head, causing blood to splatter everywhere from impact... and then catching his leg on fire. It is here that Sebastian starts hollering for his life. He leaps up, scared has hell, and stomps the head off, while patting the flames on his leg out. The head, as he looked over to see it, had split into two, and then the halves generated a second side and soon, a full body. They lift themselves to their feet, tiny axes appear in the hands as if ready to hack something to a fatal point. Sebastian sure wasn't gonna wind up on their hit list. He takes his knives and fires them again, this time, as they penetrate them, the bodies split into two, and then regenerated their missing sides; the two are now four.

It is also here, Sebastian learns these fiends cannot be battled with kitchen utensils. Trying to remain calm, Sebastian is thinking, '_has the entire town's population been transformed, or am I sharing the same nightmare as Finnian?_'. In that short time of Sebastian thinking a full sentence, those people pin him to the ground, all but shaking salt and pepper on his leg, ready to feast on it. Of course our suave, demonic heartthrob isn't gonna let some ugly dead people make a meal out of him! Using his demonic powers, Sebastian bursts with some random flames and frees himself, feeling quite accomplished... well, until all the bits he had blown those undead into, grew bodies and became an entire legion of undead... ready to feast on him.

**Now** Sebastian freaks out. He leaps back and starts running; not in any specific direction, that boy was just running for his dear life! He comes to the intersection where the grocer was, and remembered, he was out to get cream for Ciel. As the swiftly moving demon comes to the shop, he can see more undead coming around the corner at a slow, hobbling pace. Sebastian decides to tempt death, thinking he could dart into the store quickly and dart out without getting caught. As he leaps into the store, Sebastian's in for another unnerving surprise. All the customers were fiends. He, the great demon, for the first time is developing a kind of phobia of humans.

He hears a holler of a woman from a far isle, and darts over to investigate. There, the store clerk was trapped by several fiends with their miniature axes in hand. "Ma'am!" Sebastian darts over as quick as he could to rescue her. "S-Sebastian?! Help! HEEEELP!" She cries to the butler of Phantomhive she knew; but alas, just as the butler arrives, those fiends were hacking her to pieces. Sebastian, who's stomach was already weakened from previous events, watches the lady's demise... As horrifying this was to see, Sebastian saw something which actually, was a **clue**.

Those fiends had axed her in her torso and ripped her of her innards. As soon as they were done, the clerk stood up, developing an axe in her own hand. The demon felt as though he had gotten all the information he needed from this experience and decides to head back. However, as he turns to dart away, he finds himself surrounded by these fiends. They comprised of everyday bankers, nurses, school boys and girls, thieves, lawyers, teachers, all sorts of average people who are no more human. The _really_ scary part, as Sebastian looks close enough, he could tell some of these axe fiends used to be demons, and Shinigami, which meant not even they are strong enough to combat whatever the hell this is.

From the roof top fires out a bullet, zooming into the sky and then back down to the ground, far from the grocery. Sebastian managed a remarkable getaway, but was shaken beyond his wits. He hurriedly dashes home, flinging knives at random undead to keep them away from him...

* * *

After all that time, Ciel found himself downstairs seated on a wing back chair, glaring at his unexpected visitors. And yes, he managed to dress himself in an attempt to appear decent for his guests. While he was already irritated by his guests, in comes another irritation. "Du-da-dee-dow-dat-dat-deet-dat-!" Sebastian was uncharacteristically startled and frayed. Ciel looks up at his butler with weary, angered eyes-... well, eye, as Sebastian interrupts the guests, "M-M-Mas-ster... I-I-I... I-I th-think w-we hav-ve a s-situ-ua-tion" "YOU SAW IT TOO?!" Finnian exclaims, as Sebastian manages to regain some level of dignity.

"_Saw_ is not an adequate description..." He heaves a bit, "Finnian I don't know how you managed to survive. Every citizen on those streets have been turned into fiends beyond recognition!" Ciel finally gets a little more concerned. If his butler is saying 'something's really wrong' then by God something really must be, **wrong**. Then the guests speak, "W-What happened! Wh-what are you speaking of?!" Sebastian looks and sees he didn't even notice the Midfords were there. They looked terribly troubled, Frances had been crying for the longest, and Alexis, uncharacteristically has a sorrowful grimness on his face.

Someone then runs to Sebastian with a pretty strong embrace, "Sebaaaaaastian!" Elizabeth was squeezing the dear life out of the demon butler. He was amazed by her strength, "S-Sebastian! E-Edw-ward!" She was sobbing too much to even speak. "Oh dear..." The butler mutters. If he's thinking what he's thinking, he believes something bad has befallen the son of the Midfords. "Sebastian" Ciel starts with a hint of worry, "the Midfords just told me Edward disappeared and has been missing since yesterday morning" "He only went to the backyard to air out his frustration with his sister" Alexis interjects with some grave worry, "I didn't think he would be angry enough to run away or something like that". "I-Its all m-m-my fault!" Lizzy cries, "I made him angry, now he ran away!" she continues sobbing.

Sebastian instantly concludes what _really_ happened. Its not a pretty picture. "Sebastian... didn't you, h-have something to say?" Ciel cautiously inquires. His butler takes a breath, and then lets it all out...

"Finnian was sent this morning to purchase cream... he returned a nervous wreck and went on about... something troubling he saw. So I left a while ago to purchase the cream and investigate what he may have seen. Uh... this isn't good. Everyone I encountered appeared withered and decayed, roaming the streets with axes. They came for me, and... I nearly fell victim to them..." Everybody is starting to get worried. Lizzy embraces Ciel for comfort, and Ciel... does his best to act civil and ignore her. Sebastian continues, "I watched them hack the grocer and rip her of her organs. She then rose with an axe in hand, I assume to perform the same hideous tasks... It appears they exist to kill, and those they kill, rise to become the same fiend as their killer-" "I heard enough" Ciel says, moseying back to his chair, slumping into it with a wildly disturbed eye.

"D-Does... this... have to do with... our son?!" Frances shouts more angrily than sorrowful, "you didn't do something we aren't aware of?" she says accusingly to Sebastian. The butler takes a bow, and replies, "I can assure you madam I have nothing to do with this anomaly"

"THAT'S IT" Earl of Phantomhive exclaims, "This is another anomaly! We needed this to happen, this is the lead we've waited on!" Everyone stares blankly at the strange outburst of excitement over ghouls taking over the world. "Uh... Ciel..." Alexis starts, "Are you-" "No time uncle, come Sebastian, we must see the Undertaker at once!" Ciel darts off, collecting his hat, coat and cane, while Sebastian shakes his head, "it's too dangerous out there. So dangerous, I'd advise the Midfords to stay here until-" "Fine, fine" Ciel brushes off, "They may stay, but you must take me to Undertaker's, that's an order" The butler sighs, "as you wish, young master... I must warn, this is probably a bad idea... its really bad out there" "I don't care" Ciel exclaims again, and his butler just gives in as he supposed to, "Prepare to go by horse" He turns away and starts mumbling some profanity to himself. Sebastian was a smart demon, not a 'yes man' dunce that would risk his life over something that can't be immediately defeated...

* * *

"Sebaaaastiaaan!" yells our favorite earl, "When you said we'd have to go by horse, I wasn't expecting this!"

Sebastian and Ciel were literally riding wildly on the back of a horse. Sebastian had that horse performing all kinds of stunts, flying over walls, leaping over creeks, all to avoid those axe fiends. Ciel of course screams the whole way. It was like if you went on a horror house carnival ride, that turns out to be real.

They finally arrive at Undertaker's. Sebastian swiftly ties the horse to a post and darts into the morgue with his master. They enter the spooky building, looking around for the mortician; "Undertaker! We need answers!" Ciel shouts out. While Sebastian looks in the coffins, Undertaker's favorite sleeping spaces, Ciel checked the embalming room. All he could see are two dead children resting on the table. He turns to the door and curses, "Dammit! Of all times to disappear! Where could Undertaker be?" "... Perhaps we could show you..."

Ciel knew no one was in the room but him... _who_ could have said that? He turns sharply, staring straight at the once dead children on the operating table, now close up behind him. "AHHHHH!" Ciel screams not able to move or say anything else out of fear, "We could tell you" says the dead boy with a lifeless voice, "But... it's better if we just showed you..." The girl was just as void of emotion as the boy. It was after the children lift their hands, summoning little axes, Ciel takes off like a roadrunner. "SEBASTIAAAAAAAN!" He hollers, running towards the front to see his butler surrounded.

He darts swiftly into his arms, master and butler embrace each other in view of their surroundings to see their dire situation. "Sebastian, w-what's going on?!" "This is what I was speaking of... it's worst now since there's no opening for escape" Sebastian calmly replies, "grrrr, this was not a good idea" Ciel mutters, as his butler thought, '_I said so you brat_', "Sebastian why didn't you tell me this was a bad idea?!" "I did, young master" his reply is calm and emotionless, "you did? Well why didn't you tell me it was this bad?!" "I did, young master" the butler replies again, "You did? Well..." Ciel is without words now, all he can see is these fiends about to make a meal out of him and his demonic butler, "So young master, any ideas for a plan B?"...

* * *

At a building in an in-discoverable place, a man is there receiving a floating coffin, "excellent, just what I need for my first major project" He opens to see, Undertaker's body in there. "Perfect, and my other items?" He is then handed a box, in which he opens up, "What is this?! These are so old!" he exclaims, "but sir, these were harvested just today from a young grocer-" "No these must be extremely young! Active and fully functioning, but from a very young source!" "yes sir, we'll harvest newer ones tomorrow" "Good... his majesty must be fully pleased. Our recent test runs in England and elsewhere have all been successful... now its time to put his actual plan into action..."

The man then takes one more peek at Undertaker before closing the coffin and storing his body for... _who knows what the hell_...

* * *

Whatta LOT of maddness D: A lot of questions too. Where these axe fiends come from? What happened to Edward Midford? Will Ciel and Sebastian make it out alive? Who's the guy who received Undertaker, and what's he gonna do to him?!... And who's this, "His Majesty?"

Well I know it took a long while before updating, so here we are :D I will update this depending on the response I get from it. Oh and if you like mysteries, check out "Intersex: The Strange Case of Gregory Violet" and "The Night Tears Fall".

Thanks for the support! r0cK 0n! Pe4C3!

~GNXmike


End file.
